writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 4 - Emily POV
As I walk into school the feeling that I'm being watched slowly fades. That can't have been real....or could it have been? NO! It was my imagination, my imagination, but even as I think the words I know that I'm just lying to myself. I quickly walk to the library 'cause i know that's where I'll find them both. I've only just entered the library when "Emily!" an over excited girl nearly bowls me over. "Hey, Tamara. I didn't know that you had a part time job as a bowling ball." "Sorry." Tamara grabs my hand and drags me over to where Jonas is sitting. You see Tamara and Jonas have a 'secret' relationship, but they make it so obvious that they are dating that everyone knows anyway. That is us though. Me, Tamara and Jonas. We are the Geek Brigade, at least that's what everyone calls us. We are in every class together, which was lucky because every day at least one of us will forget our timetable and the only one with a good memory is Jonas. I pick up my camouflage bag and start to search for my timetable. Then realisation slaps me in the face. I left the stupid thing on my dresser so that I could see what my first period was this morning before shoving the thing in my bag. Looks like today's my turn to forget my timetable. "Hey guys, what's first period?" Jonas rolls his eyes at me, "It's a free period first. You guys should really learn your timetable." Now it was my turn to toll my eyes. "Jonas, remember we tried that a few months ago and then you got annoyed because we couldn't do it and kept on getting everything mixed up, so you said that we could just ask you instead." I smile at the memory. "I'm getting better at it. After free period it's English." Shocked I turn to Tamara. Tamara, the girl who could barely remember her middle name (Alexandria) was learning her timetable. Jonas was just as shocked as I was, "Yeah, it is English...I din't know that you were still trying to learn your timetable." Tamara winked, "I'm not just a pretty face you know. Plus it's not fair, us two always asking you . At least this way me and Emily don't have to worry when you're off about where we have to go next." My expression was still shocked but, thankfully my brain had moved forward."So.....I guess we are just staying here when the bell goes?" Jonas -still shocked- nods. "Cool. I'm going to go and get logged onto a computer then." I get up and walk to the nearest computer. Yes I admit that I have a horrible memory, but there is one thing I never forget. Homework. And believe me I have tons to do. I better get started. ------------- I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin round to find Jonas standing there, "The bell's about to go." he points at the little clock on the screen, "And you looked as if you were going to sit there all day. Ready to go to English?" Wow that period had been fast! SO fast that...I still hadn't told Tamara or Jonas about this morning. Then realisation slapped me in the face again (realisation is in a slappy mood this morning!) I didn't want ''to tell them. "Yeah. I just need to log off. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Jonas nods and walks over to Tamara. As I log off I think about why I don't want to tell them. It's unlike me to keep secrets. I don't really have to think about it though, because the answer is pretty obvious. I didn't want to admit to myself that it had happened, never mind other people. As I walk out of the library I try to imagine telling my friends about the morning's event. "''Right I know this sounds stupid, but this morning I felt like someone was watching me as I walked to school. And the feeling wouldn't fade until I had entered the school which makes me think that there definitely someone watching me even though there is no reason for anyone other than friends and family to know I exist." Yeah, it sounded insane. and in the blink of an eye I've done it. I have made my decision. I'm not going to tell anyone about what had happened this morning. Not a soul. Category:Stories